Shadow Dragon
by Texan Ranger
Summary: A warrior from Master Fungs past has come to test his new student. What is this Shadow up too.
1. The Return

Shadow Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and this will be the only disclaimer so don't sue.

As Master Fung watch his young apprentices train he felt a disturbance in the flow of balance. This was not the first time he had felt it, to be honest he felt it only once before and feared the worse.

"My Young Dragons you my have the day off to spend as you see fit I shall be gone but be on you best behavior" said Master Fung as he walked out of the Temple grounds.

"What do you think is wrong he seemed vex" Raimundo said as he sat and talked to Omi.

"Do not worry friend Raimundo he is just testing to see if we train," replied Omi getting in a fighting stance and hitting is invisible foe.

Deep in the mountain range Master Fung searched for the cause of the disturbance. As he slowly made his way to the summit he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again.

"It seems that while I've been gone you've gained some skill Fung," said a young man who wore a hood to hide his face but Fung knew who it was.

"You should not be here," said the nervous voice of Master Fung.

" This is the greeting you give to an old friend. It's only been, what twenty years since your last batch of students. What ever happened to them anyway?" the young man said as a smirk appeared on his face.

After saying this, the young man spiraled jumped behind Master Fung and threw four kicks in quick succession. Master Fung only blocked the first two and felt his ribs being broken by the other two as fast as he could Master Fung put his hand to the injured area.

" Weak as always be careful I'll be seeing you" with this said the teenager morphed into a Hawk and flew away.

" I think I know what your planning and I will do all in my power to stop you," said master Fung as he descended the mountain and headed back to the Temple.

"What happened to you Master?" asked a concern Omi as he helped bandage the area where a huge bruise was forming he could tell something was broken though.

"Do not worry this is just a bruise from a rock hitting me in the mountains" replied the Master of the Temple.

On the wall opposite of the room where Omi was treating Master Fung the others were talking about what could have done this.

"We know that this wasn't a rock but who could have been strong enough to injure him," asked Raimundo.

Arthur's Notes: Who well review and tell me what you think and what I should improve Kay latter.


	2. The Downward Spiral

Shadow Dragon

The Downward Spiral

It had been only a few hours since his student had treated Master Fung and he had been thinking if he should tell his Young Dragons the price for being a Xiaolin warrior. The thought of what he had to endure still gave him nightmares to this day.

Forty Years in the Past

" Fung, Amy, Shawn, and Chris you about to finish your training and are about to become Master's of the martial art that I teach," said a jubilant Master Zen.

Fung a young man of twenty spared with his childhood friend Chris. " What do you think Master Zen's final test will be?"

" Knowing him he will probably make us fight the Minatour of even retrieve Dojo Grandmaster Dashi's pet dragon. Well you could never know what he could do," Chris said as he blocked Fung's upper punch as throwing a Darkness Palm punch at him.

The punch was countered by Fung's Light Palm punch but making him reel back from the shock of their combined attacks, while Chris never moved an inch.

" Practice my friend and maybe you can match me but ill admit you are improving," said a smiling Chris as he went to his girlfriend Amy as she came up to them.

" You two shouldn't be fighting all out you might hurt each other" sighed an annoyed American girl with shoulder length blond hair. As she got on a bench to see the two combatants Shawn came to see what they were doing.

" Yea you two are always fighting, why can't you just relax once in awhile," asked Shawn the European as he toyed with his hair.

" Come on babe you know we just want to be the best we can be," said a cocky Chris as he sat besides her putting on his earring,

Two Days Later

" My students the final test is to search the Volcano's of the Ring of Fire and find were Dojo is locked up. Be warned that the Volcano will be guarded by the fierce Hydra," said the wise master.

" What happen to the days that it was just the easy Minatour?" pouted Shawn as he still messed with his hair. Then suddenly getting hit in the back of the head.

" This is your final test it is not supposed to be easy," said an irritated Master.

" Don't worry about transportation ill get my father to let me barrow an airplane from his military base" said a bored Chris.

A/N: Well what do you think I am sill running a few ideas though before I continue this chapter was just to let you know what happen and what might happen. As always I can't wait for review and please throw an idea or two and ill try to put it with my future plans later for now.


End file.
